


Halcyon

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: Female Harry x Marvel Soulmark Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This mutt belong to you?" He wants to be upset because hello, this suit was not cheap. But she's looking at him with big green eyes and a truly beautiful smile. And then she speaks, and steals all the breath from his lungs.</p>
<p>"Well I did pick him in hopes those words would come up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon

 

 

 

 

_At first, he thinks it's a bear that's knocked him to the floor, so heavy and huge it is. It's not until a long tongue begins licking at his face, damp nose pressing against his forehead, that it even registers he's being attacked by a dog, not a bear. It's not until he's fought off the canine that he notices the pretty redhead -hair like the richest, imported wine- hiding her laughter behind her hand._

_"This mutt belong to you?" He wants to be upset because hello, this suit was not cheap. But she's looking at him with big green eyes and a truly beautiful smile. And then she speaks, and steals all the breath from his lungs._

_"Well I did pick him in hopes those words would come up."_

 

* * *

 

 

Steve Rogers, commonly known to the public as Captain America, strode into the communal kitchen, eyes darting over the furniture as he made a beeline for the fridge.

He skidded to a halt though, at the great hulking mass of mutt that he found stretched out behind the counter, lazily chewing on a large piece of raw steak. It was a huge, hulking beast of a hound, a thick black coat covering its massive body. Hell, Steve was pretty sure that if it stood upon its hind legs, it'd probably match him in height.

And he didn't have the slightest clue as to what it was doing in the Tower's kitchen.

"Er, JARVIS?" He still felt weird speaking to a computer, a computer butler that wasn't really there, but knew everything. Or, at the very least, seemed to.

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"The dog?" Did he really need to elaborate past that?

But, another interrupted JARIVS before he could formulate an answer, and Steve snapped to attention at the sound of Tony's voice, ringing out down the halls.

Most interestingly enough, the mutt too responded to the voice, scarfing down the last of its meaty morsel as quickly as it could.

In the next second, the great big beast was on its feet, bounding down the corridors and successfully knocking Tony to the floor as he went about greeting the beast.

Steve approached slowly, trying to recall, if ever Tony mentioned liking dogs, never mind owning one. He certainly wouldn't have expected the man to have a dog like that. Something more of a classic breed, instead of the, well, frankly frightful beast he did have.

"Stark?"

Because even though he thought of the man as 'Tony', it was painfully clear that Howard's son was in no way comfortable with being addressed by his first name. Not when it was Captain America doing the addressing.

"Rogers, meet Mutt. Mutt, meet Rogers."

"His name's Padfoot actually."

Steve snapped to attention a second time, blinking in surprise at the female that walked into the kitchen space with the ease of someone who was completely at home in their surroundings.

She was a pretty thing, didn't look any older than hr late twenties, early thirties, with hair the colour of deep red wine. In a homemade sweater, stylized with a great big 'H', and ripped jeans, she didn't fit into the sleek elegance of the Tower in the slightest.

She did fit into the curve of Tony's side though, pepping a kiss to the side of his stubbled cheek before she turned back to him with a grin.

"Harry, Rogers. Rogers, Harry, my soulmate."

 

Everyone else is just as stupefied, and Steve even took the day off breaking all those punching bags in order to sit and watch the reactions.

Tony and Miss Hariel Lillian Potter, as she later introduced herself, both sat themselves down on the sofa to marathon the Star Wars movies, a series Steve had actually already caught up on.

Clint appeared first, slinking in to no doubt retrieve the leftover slices of pizza that he placed in the fridge the night past. He noticed the extra figure as soon as he steps into the room, as so as the couple were in his line of sight, and his eyes widened in evident surprise.

Given the fact that they were halfway through the second movie at this point, it was a given that Tony would have lost interest already. By this point, he was spread out across the sofa, the home of his genius brain resting upon Hariel's lap as he animatedly gestured about with his hands, describing some concept of technology that Steve can't even begin to understand.

Evidentially, neither can Hariel, but she did keep up in the right places, nods in the right moments and keeps running her fingers through the Stark's short brown hair. Even from the other side of the room, Steve can hear the light scrape of her nails against scalp, even over the sound of Padfoot's breathing.

Upon noticing the dog, Clint had made his way over, dropping to the floor and sitting beside the beast, one hand rubbing at his head while the other fed the two of them pizza throughout the film.

They come in one after the other, each as surprised as the one before them.

Even if Natasha only shows it by the slight rise of her eyebrow.

 

Eventually, they are all laid out around the screen as they listen to a tale told from a galaxy far, far away.

And Tony has dropped off to sleep, one hand curled up in the extra fabric of Hariel's sweater, her hand still dancing through his hair.

And, Steve thinks, he has never seen the billionaire ever look as peaceful as he does there.

 

If Tony managed to find someone for him, even after he'd been in a slump, had life beat him down, then clearly there was some hope for Steve too.


End file.
